1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope light source apparatus and an endoscope system, and more particularly to an endoscope light source apparatus that controls a turret provided with an optical filter for transmitting an illuminating light, and an endoscope system that picks up an image of an object by the illuminating light that passes through the turret.
2. Description of the Related Art
When inspection/observation or treatment is performed with use of an endoscope, a light source apparatus that emits an illuminating light, a video processor that processes an endoscopic image of an inspected site picked up by an image pickup device at an endoscope distal end, and a monitor that displays the processed endoscopic image are needed.
In a conventional light source apparatus for an endoscope, a plurality of filters are prepared and selection is made from the filters for use to adjust a light amount, a color tone and the like to a proper light amount, a proper color tone and the like in accordance with a kind of a body cavity to be observed, exposure at a time of photographing, a light amount of a light source lamp and the like. Further, an emergency light which is used in place of the light source lamp when the light source lamp fails during use of the light source lamp is also prepared.
The various filters and the emergency light are disposed at a circumferential portion of a turret, which is rotatably provided, along a circumferential direction thereof. The above-described turret is rotated, whereby the various filters and the emergency light which are needed are located on an emission light path (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-343595).
The conventional turret includes a motor for rotating the turret, and a potentiometer mounted to a rotary shaft to detect a rotational angle of the turret.
In order to locate the filter corresponding to a use purpose on the emission light path out of a plurality of filters on the turret, it is necessary to correctly match a center of the target filter with an optical axis of the emission light by rotating the turret by a required angle.